A Very Violent Encounter
by DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
Summary: Ichigo turns violent, Rukia gets naughty, Uryuu becomes depressed, and Orihime... well, let's just say she's in a whole lot of pain. IchiRuki/IshiOri. Mainly IchigoxRukia. Very OOC & CRACK! Rated for Violence and Language. Bleach is hereby disclaimed!


"Kurosaki-kun! Why! Whyyyyy WAABOOOHOOOOOCRYYY" Orihime says… well, sorts of wails.

Ichigo says," Man, you're irritating BAKA. Stay away from me you stalker! You are such a slutty perve- HEY RUKIA! WANNA GO OUT TO EAT AT A PLACE I LOVE? I HEAR THEY HAVE CHAPPY VIDEOS THERE!!"

Rukia says, "OKAY ICHIGO!!" _(Very informal since they're really close, unlike INOUE-SAN muahahahaha) _

Orihime says, " You BITCH! STAY AWAY FORM MY KUROSA-," Ichigo whispers, "_shut up asshole!" _ He continues to kick Orihime in the stomach, seeking enjoyment in the way she screams in pain.

Rukia comes up to Ichigo and sees what he is doing to Orihime. "ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Rukia rushes to help Orihime but stops immediately when she hears what Orihime said to her.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A COMPLETE BLOODY LOSER WHO TOOK AWAY MY KUROSAKI-KU-, "This time it was Rukia who shut her up with a foot square in her face.

"HE IS NO WAY YOURS!! IF HE WAS YOURS, HE WONT LET ME DO THIS TO HIM," Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and brought his face down to her face and kissed him senseless. It only lasted for 3 seconds but it was enough for Ichigo to have a wide, dream-like smile on his face, staring off into space. (_Thinking perverted thoughts of course)_

Orihime, seeing all this was dumbstruck.

"YOU DID NOT JUST KISS HIM!"

"I GUESS I JUST DID," Rukia said smirking at Orihime's angst.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST LET KUROSAKI-KUN DECIDE WHO HE LOVES! HE WILL PICK ME BECAUSE OF MY ASSETS AND UNCOMPARABLE BEAUTY! SURE, YOU CAN BE GRACEFUL AT TIMES BUT YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

"FINE! LET'S ASK HIM THEN!" Determination was burning in Rukia's eyes.

They both turned to Ichigo, Orihime still a heap on the floor, and Rukia standing next to her, looking VERY seductive XD

Ichigo, noticing this, snapped out of his thoughts on Rukia. _(Very VERY perverted thoughts) _"Huh?"

Rukia filled him in on what just happened, still keeping her seductive front.

Without thinking about it for even a millisecond, Ichigo said, "I LOVE RUKIA LIKE HELL!!" Noticing Rukia looking very seductive, he went back to his "Rukia-perverted-thoughts", staring at her like a child hungry for ice-cream.

Orihime did not move for a second, she could not believe what she just heard. (_You would think after all the kicking in the stomach by Ichigo, she would start thinking more about how Ichigo felt about her, _

_BUT,NO… she was too dumb to have a single doubt in her mind that her "beloved" Kurosaki-kun would love Rukia, not her) :D_

Shocked beyond words, Orihime has a sudden heart attack and dies, her head hitting the cold, hard floor in a VERY dramatic way, slow motion and all.

Rukia notices this and nudges Orihime's body with her foot. "Hey, Ichigo, I think Orihime's dead."

"Who? I don't know any Orihime," Ichigo says, an evil grin on his face.

Rukia, noticing Ichigo's grin, grins herself. She grabs Ichigo's hand and leads him to the nearest room and locks the door.

_CENSORED_

_Orihime, now in soul form, wails in agony as she sees Ichigo and Rukia disappear behind the door._

"**WHY KUROSAKI-KUN?! WHY?!"**

_Epilogue_

_**INOUE ORIHIME **_

_Orihime, who kept annoying Ichigo with her constant screams and wails of angst, was sent to Rukongai when Ichigo performed Konso on her. She wandered the streets of Rukongai until she met a familiar face, Ishida Uryuu._

_**ISHIDA URYUU**_

_Ishida, hearing about his beloved Orihime's death sinks into depression and eventually commits suicide by jumping off his father's 15-storey hospital building. Witnesses could have sworn they heard him scream," Orihime! I'm coming for you!" as he leapt to his tragically young death. Much to Ishida's delight, the two said persons met in Rukongai._

_**ORIHIMExURYUU**_

_After a few years of dating, Uryuu finally had the courage to propose to Orihime. Since they helped to save Soul Society from Aizen, they got special permission from 1__st__ Division Captain to get married in Hawaii. They had a private wedding, only inviting their close friends (Excluding Ichigo and Rukia. I mean come on, who would invite them after what they did to her?) _

_**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**_

_After dating Rukia until he was 20 years old, he proposed to her on the same date that Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo. He brought her under the same Sakura tree where his father had proposed to his mother. _

_**KUCHIKI RUKIA**_

_After Ichigo's proposal, which she obviously said 'YES!!' to, Rukia had important news to tell her husband-to-be. She was pregnant! She waited until the end of the wedding to tell her husband the good news._

_**ICHIGOxRUKIA**_

_They got married in Ichigo's hometown, Karakura. They invited everyone they knew (Of course Orihime and Uryuu weren't invited! Who would want to face the awkwardness?) __Most__ of Karakura were happy to see the two love birds finally together (I say MOST because of Ichigo's Fan Girls and Rukia's Fan Boys)_

_The two lived happily ever after. That was until Rukia spilled the beans on being pregnant. Hell started from there, but the two soul mates pulled through the remaining 8 months of torture without even a dent in their relationship._

_Their baby boy had bright orange hair like Ichigo and violet eyes like Rukia. His name was Hisaki, a combination of the names Hisana and Masaki._

OWARI


End file.
